Fogosidad
by Emiita
Summary: – ¿No hablas en serio verdad? Es mi juego, lo necesito. – ¿Lo necesitas? –preguntó indignada. –Hace apenas dos segundos no necesitabas precisamente eso...


**Declaimer:Digimon, **_claramente, no me pertenece, si así fuera...puff, no sabes lo que haría yo con esa serie...pero te aseguro que te cansarías de ver escenas de amor y parejas...por todos lados habría una pareja, eso seguro. Pero ya vez, no es así xDD_

_

* * *

_

**Fogosidad**

Sólo un poco más. Ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Su cara reflejaba el éxtasis que le causa ese simple movimiento de dedos, de manos, que pronto, dejó de tener algún sentido para él. Lo único de lo que era meramente consciente era de la movilidad de ellos, de que su propia vida dependía de _esos movimientos_. Si no realizaba ese patrón una y otra vez, podría darse por muerto.

No le importaba parecer un obseso, un vicioso. ¿Qué más daba? Él tenía que seguir con el juego…ese_ estimulante_ juego. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que se transformó en un adicto. No supo cuando dejó de dormir, desvelado por sus pensamientos. No supo en que instante se dejó dominar por sus instintos y ese insignificante aparato, _que siempre estuvo ahí_, _inerte_, se transformó en algo más que su amigo. Incluso, llegando a traicionarlo, llamándolo para que cayera en sus redes y no consiguiera pensar en otra cosa.

Pero… ¿Y quién dijo _eso_ no era capaz de estimular sus aburridas neuronas? Realmente, él, estaba pensando en esos instantes. Quizás no lo que a muchos les gustaría, pero sí en su próxima jugada, en su próxima llegada a la gloria más dulce.

Sus ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo, el cansancio. Sus músculos se sentían pesados, agotados, pareciera que sus huesos eran del más duro hormigón. Y sus manos… ¡Dios, le iba a dar un calambre por tenerlas en la misma posición! Se le dormían inevitablemente, sin embargo, ajeno a las pequeñas agujas clavadas en sus palmas, siguió con ese frenético movimiento desesperado, ya, llegados a este punto, monótono.

El sudor era evidente, su camisa se pegaba a sus anchos hombros. El alborotado cabello castaño adherido a su frente y a su nuca. Quiso pasarse las manos por este, intentar refrescarse, pero este no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. Ahora llegaba la mejor parte, estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Jadeó, falto de respiración, el corazón palpitante al ritmo de su movimiento. _Arriba, abajo_. Ese era el patrón que debía seguir, y eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Y nadie, ni nada lo sacaría de esa nebulosa placentera. O eso creía.

Un ruido lo sacó de su ensoñación, pero no por eso paró. Gruñó disconforme. No pensaba levantarse. No iba a levantarse, no iba abrir la puerta. A la mierda. Es más, a la reverenda mierda con el idiota que estuviera tocando a su puerta. Ya se cansaría.

Sí, como no. El incansable timbre no dejó de atormentarlo. Estaba solo en casa, tenía su hogar para él solo y su adicción y ¿tenía que abrir la jodida puerta? No estaba obligado, pero así no había quien se concentrase. Maldijo por lo bajo y por lo alto.

Se tropezó en el camino con sus propios pies adormecidos, por estar colocado en una misma posición durante _demasiado_ rato. Y con excesiva brusquedad abrió la puerta. Su mirada asesina ya preparada. Sus puños ya apretados. Su rostro ya encolerizado. Todo se fue a la mierda. Al verla, todo se fue a la mierda.

–Hola, Tai.

La voz. Esa voz_. Justo esa voz._ Dulce, alegre, melodiosa, fantástica. Ya estaba perdiendo el juicio, aunque ¿alguna vez lo tuvo?

– ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o te molesto?

No contestó, no era capaz. Su jodido tono de voz se perdió en un maldito nudo en su garganta pastosa, ni siquiera un líquido tragó durante su continua sesión, y ahora, le pasaba factura, ¿o quizás era ella?

Se quedó mirándola, de los pies a la cabeza, sin perder un detalle de ella. Su pelo pelirrojo liso hasta los hombros. Sus pequeños, pero expresivos, ojos ámbares como la dulce miel. Todo su cuerpo perfecto, con suaves curvas redondeando sus anchas caderas, sus torneados muslos, su firme trasero.

Carraspeó, agachando la cabeza. Esto estaba mal. _Muy mal_.

–No me lo puedo creer–su tono denotó su sorpresa y cierto deje de regaño– ¿Otra vez Tai? Te dije que no lo hicieras nuevamente, es un vicio insano.

Abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez fuera del agua ¿y acaso no lo era? Estaba fuera de su ambiente, fuera de sí mismo. De repente sintió demasiado calor. Un efecto secundario de _su juego_.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar o poder hacer algo correctamente educado o racional pasó a su lado. Un aroma a vainilla invadió sus fosas nasales, lo cautivó y embobó como a un idiota. En su cara se dibujó una estúpida sonrisa, sin embargo, sonrió a la nada.

Maldijo por lo bajo y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación, deseando que ella no lo hubiera visto. No _eso_. Pero era inevitable, era lo suficientemente grande como para no notarlo.

– ¡Tai, no lo puedo creer!

Sora lo miró ceñuda, con los brazos en jarras, las manos en las caderas, una pose que a su manera, le quedaba muy bien. _Demasiado bien_. Se veía interesante, provocadora, como una domadora ante una fiera ¿y quizás no lo era?

– ¡Me prometiste que lo ibas a dejar!

Agachó la cabeza, miró al suelo de su habitación, claramente desordenado, tal y como él mismo se encontraba. Ropas por el suelo, cartones tirados, incluso… ¿eso era un trozo de pizza?

–Lo siento…no lo pude evitar. Él me llamó.

Un tono de arrepentimiento, un niño disculpándose. Eso vio la joven en frente de él. Tai creyó haberla convencido, pero no fue así. Lo vio en sus ojos, en esa mueca, principio de una sonrisa sarcástica.

– ¿Qué? ¿El aparato te llamó solo? ¿Ahora habla y no me di cuenta? ¡Tai por Dios! ¡Eres un obseso!

–_Tu_ obseso

Se movió tan rápido que apenas pudo resistirse, ni siquiera él estuvo muy seguro de cómo lo hizo. Se vio a si mismo abrazar por la cintura a la chica, atraerla a su pecho y susurrarle de forma sugerente esas dos únicas palabras que provocaron que todo el vello de Sora se erizara.

–Y ahora eres un pervertido…–susurró casi de forma inaudible, pero la cercanía entre ambos lo hizo posible.

–Los efectos secundarios. –una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de su boca.

–No me hace gracia.

Trató de sonar dura, de no ser consciente de las manos de Tai en su cintura, de su propio pecho subir y bajar contra el masculino y el calor que irradiaba éste. Sus rodillas casi le fallan por el sofoco que pronto llegó a su mejillas, coloreándolas de un sutil e imperceptible, a causa de la mala iluminación.

–Ya sé que precisamente gracia no te hace…te causa otra cosa…

Y no pudo evitar ver el doble sentido en esas palabras, la mal intención, el mensaje subliminar en ellas. Al igual que Tai no pudo evitar decirlas.

–Tai, suéltame

– ¿Por qué? –nuevamente acudió a su rostro esa faceta de cachorrito abandonado.

– ¿Cómo por qué? –alzó las cejas ante lo evidente. Resopló molesta–Realmente odio _ese_ juego.

–Sabes que no es verdad, te encanta por las _consecuencias_ que trae.

Sora lo miró entre sorprendida e indignada. Él raramente era tan… sugerente, atractivo, provocativo. Sí, vale. Quizás a veces era demasiado tentador, pero él no se daba ni cuenta. No se percataba de lo bien que lucía después de un entrenamiento de fútbol, con las gotas de sudor, fruto de su esfuerzo, rodando por sus pectorales desnudos. Y es que, Tai se quitaba la camisa como si nada, ignorando los suspiros y miradas lascivas de algunas de las chicas que a esos entrenamientos iban, y a regañadientes, debía incluirse. Pero ahora, él, lo hacía apropósito, consciente de sus actos.

–Tai–lo regañó, tenía que hacerlo, _debía hacerlo_. Si no lo hacía, caería en su trampa. Odiaba ese estúpido juego. Cada vez que Tai jugaba a _eso_ se volvía, extrañamente, en un pervertido sin remedio. Al menos, ella estaba allí para evitar que cualquier otra se aprovechara de su estado, le dijo una pequeña voz perversa. Sora se reprendió a sí misma.

– ¿Qué? –tono inocentemente fingido de una forma descarada. Sus ojos brillaron perversamente en la oscuridad de la habitación, vagamente iluminada por la televisión encendida. Sin dar tiempo a que ella le contestara alguna otra cosa él hizo lo que desde que la vio parada en la puerta, quería hacer, besarla.

Sora suspiró contra sus labios, inevitablemente. Esas eran las consecuencias de los besos de Tai, se dejaba llevar. Su lengua lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para inmiscuirse dentro de su boca y ella gustosa se lo dio. La abrió y disfrutó de la exploración del moreno. Pronto una danza de lenguas se desarrolló al compás que solo ellos conocían y, esta misma danza, fue adquiriendo más pasión, convirtiéndose así en una guerra por el poder.

Gimió en medio del beso y el chico soltó un gruñido bajo, desde el fondo de su garganta, sumamente complacido. Se separaron, únicamente, por la falta de oxigeno, no porque realmente quisieran hacerlo.

Apoyó la frente contra su hombro, resignada ante sus intentos de nublarle los sentidos, claramente lo conseguía, siempre lo hacía. Y entonces, lo vio. El maldito problema. La maldita cosa que lograba, de alguna manera desconocía para ella, poner en ese estado de _fogosidad_ a Tai, arrastrándola a ella con él.

–Definitivamente hay que deshacerse de esa cosa.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? –se alteró el chico, zarandeándola levemente por los hombros. Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, era obvio por qué. – ¿No hablas en serio verdad? Es mi juego, _lo necesito_.

– ¿Lo necesitas? –preguntó indignada. –Hace apenas dos segundos no necesitabas precisamente _eso._

– ¡Pero quiero pasar de nivel! –se quejó angustiado, soltándola bruscamente y casi, corriendo para toma en sus brazos la consola y el control que momentos antes había estado agitando en su mano y tocando con ferocidad los botones, arriba y abajo, saltando, y esquivando para llegar al próximo nivel, para alcanzar la victoria.

–Me da igual, sigue siendo un vicio–refutó una Sora con los brazos cruzados y la mirada endurecida. –Además, aún no comprendo qué le ves a ese juego ni por qué cada vez que juegas con esa cosa, te vuelves tan…. –dudo durante un instante, buscando la palabra adecuada. Lo único que se le veía a la mente era excitado, decidió buscar un sinónimo–fogoso.

Tai sonrió con malicia. Acarició el aparato, que aun estaba en pausa. Miró nuevamente a Sora, con ese toque sugestivo en su rostro, en su mirar. Todo en él era atractivo, atrayente. Ahora la pervertida era ella. Culpa de Tai. Tai tonto.

¿Qué no lo sabía? Veamos, llevaba todo un fin de semana encerrado en su habitación, con las persianas cerradas y un calor de mil demonios, sin ver una sola alma más, jugando a ese estúpido juego adictivo que consistía en una pelea a golpe puro y duro con chicas sensuales pavoneándose y luchando entre sí. En su defensa tenía que decir que el videojuego se lo regalaron a su hermana, pero ella no lo usó nunca, alegando que era machista. Además, el juego era bueno, según ibas ganando tu adversaria era más fuerte, más dura y con más… atributos. ¿Era un pervertido? No, la culpa la tenía ella por tener ese condenado cuerpo tan sexy y esos deseosos labios que no se cansaba de besar. Bueno, quizás, si lo era, pero era por culpa de ella, únicamente ese estado lo provocaba ella, una tensión que no era, precisamente, muscular.

Tai volvió a mirarla, se veía sumamente hermosa, atractiva, con ese sonrojo débil en sus mejillas y esa pose de joven malhumorada. Volvió a sonreír.

–El juego en sí no tiene nada especial...Si lo sigo jugando es porque me gusta verte enojar–la vio abrir la boca y rápidamente un dedo en sus labios la hizo callar antes de hablar. –además, el juego no tiene la culpa de mi "fogosidad", la única que tiene la culpa de eso, eres tú, Sora.

La atrajo nuevamente a su brazos, sus manos se instalaron en su trasero, apretándolo juguetonamente. La chica chilló por el movimiento, él sonrió en respuesta. Pecho contra pecho, nariz contra nariz. Unos centímetros los separaban y él, sin poderlo soportar más, la besó nuevamente, pero, con la intención de no separarse más de ella, hasta que su "fogosidad" no se apagara por completo.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? xDD lo escribí anoche, en vez de dedicarme a dormir, que estoy cansada y me tengo que levantar temprano, no, la señorita se pone a escribir idioteces, ni yo sé muy bien si realmente tiene sentido o se comprendió xD _

_Espero que no haya quedado muy confuso, realmente es mi primer Taiora y no estoy muy contenta con el resultado, sobretodo con el final, pero mi mente anda algo pervertida y así salió y así quedó xD_

_Y bueno, nada más, si quieren dejar un comentario después de leer para que deje ya de escribir idioteces y me dedique a hacer otra cosa más productiva, solo díganme, así no pierdo el tiempo y me dedico a la cocina (?) xDDDD _

_Nos leemos, gente linda! ^^_


End file.
